The present invention concerns an adjustable buckle for ski shoes, with a base plate, and, shiftably arranged on the base plate, a locking holder on which a locking lever is swingably arranged.
Heretofore, no buckles for ski shoes of this type have become known that are infinitely or steplessly adjustable without threaded bolts or the like.